I Wanna Kiss You
by AmaZayn01
Summary: Ash hasn't waken up yet and Serena goes to wake him up...Amourshipping Two-Shot SatoSerexxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! I'm back with an Amourshipping story! It's a sweet one-shot, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were making the breakfast. Serena and Bonnie setting out the table and Clemont was cooking. The one thing that was unusual was the fact that a certain raven haired boy was not up and training.

"Hey...where's Ash?" The voice, which belonged to Serena, asked scanning the area.

At the mention of the name, the two blonde siblings searched around as well.

"Maybe he's still asleep?" Clemont suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably it big brother," Bonnie agreed.

"Hmm, Bonnie can you wake him up?" Serena asked.

Bonnie was about to nod when a wicked idea popped into her head, she turned and purposely tripped, falling on her face.

"OMG, Bonnie are you alright?" Serena came to her aid.

Bonnie smirked mentally.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, but I don't think I can get up for five minutes," Bonnie stumbled over to a bench, where Clemont had sat to examine her injury.

"Hmm, but I think you'll be fi-" Clemont felt a sharp jab into his ribs, where he had stopped and nodded to his smart little sister.

"I mean, yes, you'd probably need to rest for a while," He completed, ignoring the pain in his now possibly broken ribs.

"Oh, shall I take care of you?" Serena offered, concerned about Bonnie.

"No, no, I think I'll be alright soon, just go and wake Ash up." Bonnie gave a goofy grin, to which Serena smiled back. She turned on her heel to enter the tent, when realisation hit her like a whirlpool. Her cheeks began heating up as opened the tent and began entering it.

Serena would've stood there all day staring at Ash, but something told her that Clemont and Bonny wouldn't appreciate Serena and Ash in the tent for twenty four hours.

She kneeled beside Ash, his body was facing her and his back was turned left, and Serena blushed at how cute Ash looked while he was asleep. Slowly bringing out her hand, she lightly touched Ash's cheek, still blushing, she leaned forward towards his ear, and carefully whispered, "Ash, wake up." Instead of waking him up, Serena felt him going deeper in sleep.

His arm slowly wrapped around her body, pulling her closer, while he adjusted, her face just a few inches apart from his. Serena's blush deepened as she gently tried to wiggle out, however her efforts failed as her short honey blonde hair dripped over Ash's face.

He sniffed her hair and smiled in his sleep.

Serena heard mumbling, so she inched closer to hear what he was saying.

"Your hair...they smell nice." Ash mumbled in his sleep. Serena felt blood rush to her cheeks.

Ash's hand slowly caressed her cheeks.

"Your skin...it's so soft." He smiled a goofy smile.

"And your lips..." His fingers brushed over her cherry red lips and Serena didn't know if she could go any more red.

"I wanna kiss you..." And Serena stopped breathing as she felt Ash move closer to her, closing her eyes, she started moving closer. Closer...Closer...and...

"SERENA!" The loud voice of Bonnie snapped Serena out as she leaped back, away from the now-awake Ash as Bonnie entered the tent unknown to the fact of the 'Almost Kiss'.

"W-what?" Serena thought her heart was going to pound out.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long...hey, why are you so red?" Bonnie asked. Serena felt herself panic.

"I-I-I'm not red!" She denied.

"Uh huh, sure you're not. Ash, wake up!" Bonnie looked at the drowsy Ash, who nodded.

"Serena, come now, Ash needs to get ready!" With that Serena followed Bonnie out the tent, giving one last look at Ash, who was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

The group were enjoying their breakfast, when Ash noticed Serena looking lost in thoughts.

"Serena, what's wrong. Something bothering ya?" He asked, swallowing his breakfast.

Serena looked up at Ash, the question bugging her badly.

"Nothing." She said.

Ash nodded and returned to his glorious food.

"Hey Ash?" Serena asked.

"Hmm?" Ash replied, a fork full of egg.

"What were you dreaming about?"...

* * *

 **There! Finished! I know it's short but it was worth it! Tell me what you all think of it! R &R...**

 **Signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends! This was originally going to be a one-shot, however, after multiple reviews and requests for another chapter, I've decided to make this a two-shot.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this just as much as you with the one before, if not, then more! Thanks for reading this story..**

* * *

Ash didn't know what to answer to that. How could he answer if he couldn't understand it himself. He swallowed the piece of egg. Sighing, he decided to tell the dream, for all he knows Serena might actually understand and could explain it to him.

He took a deep breath and was going to say, when Clemont spoke up.

"What made you suddenly think of that?" He chuckled. Serena smiled back and Ash could tell it was half-hearted.

"It just...came to my mind." She replied.

"I dreamt something really weird, Serena." Ash began.

"G-go on," She sounded somewhat reluctant.

"Okay, so in my dream-" Before he could continue, Bonny cut in.

"Is that why you were red Serena?" She asked. A wave of confusion passed over Ash's face as he looked at Bonny for more details.

"What..." He stared at Bonny, who seemed to be hesitating, kept on glancing at Serena then at him.

"This morning, when Serena came over to wake you up, I realised that it was taking too long. So when I went to check in, partly because I suspected something _naughty_ going on." She coughed and smirked at Serena, who seemed to go a deep scarlet. Unaware of the hint, Ash blankly stared at Bonny.

"What do you mean naughty?" He questioned. Clemont, who understood immediately what Bonny had said, quickly covered her mouth, wondering how on earth she had managed to learn about _that_.

"She just means, that...er...that Serena was not waking you up.." Clemont lied, his face heating up from the embarrassment.

"Is that it, Serena?" Serena nodded viciously, her face burning bright crimson.

"Okay. So continue Bonny." Ash turned back towards her.

Bonny lightly bit Clemont's hand, who dropped her and studied his hand.

"Right, so when I entered, I saw Serena close, like _real_ close, to you. The moment I said something, she jumped so far away that I got scared Pikachu had electrocuted her!" Bonny said.

At the statement Ash froze. He wondered what Bonnie had meant by _real close_ , of course, she could've meant it as in friendship.

"Yeah..continue." Ash encouraged.

Serena, however, had other plans.

"No!" She cried, too quickly. Adjusting her posture, she again spoke in a much more calm tone. "I mean...you were going to tell us something, remember Ash?" She said calmly, although her face was as red as a cherry.

"Oh, yeah, I was, wasn't I?" He chuckled at his forgetfulness, rubbing the back of his head.

"No! Let me finish!" Bonny cut in, throwing in her temper tantrum.

This action caused quite a bit of surprise as Ash nodded, smiling at Bonny.

"Go on, Bonny." He said.

Serena face-palmed herself. No matter what she tried, it always backfired.

"Where was I...oh yeah, so Serena jumped like a thousand feet away from you, her face was bright red, hehe, like a tomato!" Bonny giggled.

"Oh, were you feeling alright Serena? Your face being red is a sign of fever." Ash recalled hearing something along the lines from his Mom.

"Or it's a clear sign of love." Bonny whispered over to Serena.

Serena instantly perked up, glancing at Ash to see if he had heard. Luckily, he seemed too busy lost in his train of thoughts.

"A-Ash..your dream." Serena spoke up, reminding Ash about the main conversation.

"Oh, right. In my dream Serena, I was in a church. People around me were either dressed in black or white...it was strange." Ash put a finger on his chin, thinking hard about the dream. Serena caught her breath. She feared Ash was heading the way she certainly didn't want Ash to go.

"I was standing at the front of the Church, with the Priest...I think." Ash continued, "then everyone stood up, as if greeting someone very important. and down the aisle walked Clemont, holding the hand of a girl...she wore a beautiful long dress with a veil that covered her face so I couldn't see," Ash smiled at Clemont.

"Then, she stood in front of me, and I felt a strange feeling...but it was nice." Ash laughed lightly.

"The Priest began saying something, but I was strangely lost in the girl in front of me..before I knew it, the Priest and pretty much everyone else were staring at me. I quickly said 'I do', it was an automatic response. The Priest smiled and announced 'Then I declare you Man and Wife'. It made me happy. For some unknown reason." All the while Ash spoke, Serena only felt worse and worse. She couldn't think who it was that Ash was marrying, she felt it was Miette, or perhaps his past female travellers like May or Dawn he always talked about, even Shauna. The thought of Ash loving another girl made her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"The others cheered once the Priest announced us 'Man and Wife'. The feeling I got through that phrase just made me feel amazing. It felt a thousand times better than I could've ever felt by winning a league." Ash closed his eyes, trying to sense that particular feeling.

"Then the Priest said 'You may kiss'." Ash said. Serena gasped a little. She blinked back tears.

"W-w-what d-did y-you d-d-d-do?" She stammered, not meeting Ash in the eyes.

"I lifted her veil, and kissed her." Ash shrugged, as though it was so simple. Bonny sneaked a glance at Serena, a frown appearing on her face as she saw the pained expression of her sister-like figure.

"Do you know who she was?" Clemont inquired, cleaning his glasses then putting them back on.

"Yeah, but it sort of surprised me." Ash said.

"Who was she?" Bonny asked.

"Well, she looked really beautiful, and her lips had a sweet strawberry taste. Her eyes were a dazzling shade of sapphire blue, and her hair were shoulder length." Ash said dreamily.

"W-what's her name?" Serena managed to ask.

"Her name..?" Ash repeated.

Serena and the others nodded.

 _Here it comes, Miette, or Shauna, or anyone girl he has travelled with..._ Serena thought.

"Serena." Ash announced the name, a small smile playing along his lips.


End file.
